highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Glory
The greatest hero in the history of Gloriana began his adventures shortly after graduating from Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. Seeing a Hero Wanted Flyer, he journeyed to Spielburg Valley. So You Want to be a Hero? After an avalanche blocked his passage out of the valley, the adventurer had little choice but to help solve the problems facing the valley. Though initially, his quests seemed relatively inconsequential -- finding a ring for Amelia Appleberry, bringing apples to Brauggi -- he soon found himself the center of the prophetic countercurse to the curse that Baba Yaga had laid upon the valley. He freed both Barnard von Spielburg and Elsa von Spielburg from enchantments, and ultimately drove Baba Yaga away from Spielburg by transforming her into a frog. After being named the Hero of Spielburg, his friends Abdulla Doo, Shema and Shameen took him to their homeland of Shapeir by way of magic carpet. Trial By Fire Although things in Shapeir began relatively peacefully for the Hero, it was not long before a fire elemental beset the city. After he defeated this elemental, he defeated three more in turn -- an air elemental, earth elemental, and water elemental. During this time, he may also have joined the Wizard's Institute of Technocery or the Eternal Order of Fighters. He also freed the spirit of Julanar from the form of a tree -- although he did not fully restore her to her human form. Just before leaving the city, he discovered that his trusty Riding Saurus was actually the former Emir of Raseir, Arus al-Din, enchanted into that form. The Hero then joined a caravan destined for Raseir. Once there, he aided Zayishah in escaping the city, but soon found himself under arrest. After escaping prison with Sharaf, he was hypnotized by Ad Avis and forced into locating the Statue of Iblis. Ad Avis took the statue and teleported to the Raseirian Palace to summon the powerful Marid. The Hero, with the magic of He Who Waits Behind, teleported to the palace and managed to infiltrate it while the Raseirian Underground launched a siege. The Hero stopped the summoning of Iblis and knocked Ad Avis from the ritual tower. The city of Raseir was restored, and the Hero returned to Shapeir. Here, he was declared a Hero once more and adopted by the Sultan of Shapeir Harun Al-Rashid as the Prince of Shapeir Wages of War After three months living in the Palace of Shapeir, Aziza sent word that she needed to see the Hero and Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna. She informed the two that Kreesha Mar Asha was afraid that demons were attempting to instigate a war in East Fricana. Three days later, the two heroes and Uhura arrived in Tarna through a magical portal. Almost immediately, the two began to work towards peace between the Leopardmen and the Simbani. In the end, the Hero was able to return the Drum of Magic and the Spear of Death to their rightful owners. It seemed as though peace would be achieved, until the Leopardman Chieftain slew Laibon Mkubwa, and Yesufu avenged his father. As Tarna and the Simbani prepared for war, the Hero set out for the Lost City to stop the demons. He reached the city with the help of Manu, and once there Uhura, Rakeesh, Manu, Yesufu, Johari, Harami, and Reeshaka Dar Kreesha helped him reach the Demon Wizard. He knocked the gate orb into the World Gate, banishing the demons and closing the gate. As he returned to his friends, however, he was suddenly teleported away by dark magic. Shadows of Darkness The Hero awoke in the Cave of the Dark One. He emerged in the troubled valley of Mordavia. Here, he began to unravel the dark mysteries of what had occurred here -- reuniting Olga Stovich and Boris Stovich, as well as Nikolai and Anna. He discovered Baba Yaga had moved on to this valley and convinced her to lift the curse she had placed on Punny Bones. At the behest of the blue domovoi at the Hotel Mordavia, he infiltrated Castle Borgov and discovered Tanya Markarov. He convinced her to return to her parents, using Erana's Staff and the sacrifice of Toby to restore her to life. Shortly afterwards, the vampire Ad Avis tricked and abducted the Hero -- making it look as though he sought to slay the Dark Master. Enraged, she placed him under a geas to find the Dark One Rituals and use them to summon Avoozl. When Avoozl was nearly summoned, Ad Avis prompted Katrina to attack him -- severing the vampiric bond between them and causing Avoozl to devour the powerful Katrina. Thinking quickly, the Hero told the Ultimate Joke and used Erana's Staff to stake Ad Avis and destroy him. With this done, he released the soul of Erana -- allowing the mage to finally fully banish Avoozl from the world. Two weeks later, while being hailed as the Hero of Mordavia, Erasmus and Fenris summoned the Hero away. Dragon Fire When he arrived in Silmaria, the wizard and his familiar explained that King Justinian had recently been assassinated. They asked the Hero to enter the Rites of Rulership to help determine the cause of the problems in the kingdom. The Hero agreed, and soon found himself in a ruthless competition for the crown -- competing against Kokeeno Pookameeso, Magnum Opus, Gort, and Elsa von Spielburg. In the first Rite, the Hero and his competitors freed the fishing villages of Marete from the Hesparian Mercenaries -- however, Kokeeno was felled by the assasin's poison -- and an attempt was made on the thief Ugarte. In the second Rite, the Hero defeated General Claudius, though Magnum fell to the assassin during the quest. Shortly afterwards, Rakeesh became the next victim, though he was rescued by the Hero. In the third Rite, Elsa and the Hero worked together to defeat the Hydra. Upon their return, they found that Erasmus had been mysteriously drugged. The fourth Rite sent the competitors to the Sibyl of Delos. The Hero found the poisonous black lotus, which allowed Salim Nafs to discover a cure for the assassin's poison. After this quest, Shakra sah Tarna was also mysteriously drugged. The next Rite sent the competitors to the depths of Hades for Styx water -- here, the Hero was presented with the option of saving one of two women who loved him -- Erana or Katrina. He also found Lethe water, which helped alleviate the effects of the mysterious drugs. The sixth Rite sent the remaining competitors in search of Atlantis, to arrange peace between the Tritons and Silmaria. The Hero also discovered that the scientists of Science Island had been behind the mysterious druggings. Elsa, meanwhile, began to suspect that Minos was the villain behind the assassinations. In the final Rite, the two competitors were sent to find out who the mastermind of the plot against Silmaria was. The Hero soon confronted Bruno, discovering that he was the assassin. The Hero slew the assassin, but was poisoned by his blade -- saved only by the quick thinking of Toro. After tricking Minos into revealing his role as the mastermind, the Hero set out for Minos Island to stop the plan. Facing certain defeat at the hands of the Hero and Elsa, Minos killed himself and shattered the Prophecy Stone -- setting the Dragon of Doom loose. The Hero and several allies battled the Dragon, ultimately destroying it and saving Silmaria. Real World Quest for Glory is a five game computer game series created by Corey Cole and Lori Ann Cole for Sierra On-line. It was groundbreaking, combining features of RPGs and adventure games. The first game, Hero Quest was released in March 1989. This game was later renamed Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? due to copyright issues. The final game in the series, Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire was released in 1998. The group AGDI released an unofficial VGA fan remake of Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire in August of 2008. The series was originally planned to be only four installments, but Quest for Glory III: Wages of War in order to give the Hero more time to advance his skills before handling the terrors of Mordavia. External Links *Wikipedia *Quest for Glory Omnipedia *Purchase Quest for Glory 1-5 on GoG.com Quest for Glory